Fading Out
by superncisfan039
Summary: Ziva is gone, and Tony has to face it, she isn't coming back. There isn't much left for him to smile over, or so he thinks. Gibbs hires a new agent, but says she's been an agent since she could. Supposedly the two know each other, but that isn't all. Will Tony be able to face his past and let himself heal? Can this woman help him get over all the pain, or will she make it worse?


Tony had been knocked out, chewed up, and spit out hard on the ground when Ziva decided to leave for good. The kiss he finally gave still lingered in fading emotions just upon his lips, there but not really much more than a memory. He had changed in that moment and it was all paralyzing and exciting up until the fall. At the same time it scared him. He'd begun passing his time not with movies and girls but rethinking everything the years had brought. He though on every mistake, every joy, and most of all, what he really felt. He had once again found love and lost it all the same.

The apartment felt empty now, full of nothing but tired memories. It was all too much almost. The once just big enough apartment now felt so much larger and emptier. It was just Tony and Kate, the small goldfish that had become the best listener Tony could ever ask for. Tony took a deep breath. The quiet morning was becoming a usual occurrence. He had grown accustomed to the quiet by now, but this morning more than ever he longed for the hustling about as he hummed to some movie soundtrack. Today he needed his joy back. Today the new girl was supposed to start. After Agent Bishop didn't work out, Tony was surprised that Gibbs gave this girl a chance. However, Gibbs assured Tony and McGee that this girl would fit in; he had worked with her before.

That was a bit of an assurance to Tony. Still, it would never be the same without Ziva. Tony kept thinking he would never move on. How could he? He had loved Ziva since he met her. That was eight years ago. That was when Jenny was around. He still blamed himself for Jenny's death. He had forced himself to then go to her funeral, out of respect more than anything else. Thinking back on it, it wasn't all bad. There was a girl who played piano the entire time. Tony hadn't had time to catch her name, but he knew if he heard her play or sing he'd recognize her on the spot.

Tony fingered his keys, gazing around the room. So much was lacking, so much empty. It gave him chills to look over at the piano, the center piece of his humble living room. He no longer sat at the bench nor touched those keys. He just couldn't get himself to do it. He turned around and placed his hand on the knob. He could still hear the gunshots from just months ago echoing around. He had just wanted to see her, to be with Ziva. "All bets are off," Tony whispered, quoting what he told Kate just moments before heading to leave. It was true that the bets were off. He and Ziva had finished the game and went their separate ways.

His hand slipped into his pocket and gripped the Star of David necklace that rested at the bottom. It was a gift that spoke more than simple words. The one thing Ziva grew up with and cherished was his now. It meant the world to him. Finally he slipped out the door and headed out to work. It was time to put on the smile and fake away the pain.

"Josie, I can't wait to see you. It's been too long," Gibbs says. I lean back against the couch, my dogs, Sherlock and Loki, fighting over a toy on the floor. I struggle to pull on my boots with one hand.

"I can't either, Jethro," I reply. "See you in a bit." I hang up and finish getting ready. My dark brown hair hangs around my arms in waves. I take a quick look in the mirror, pushing back some hair, as I make my way out. Turquoise eyes gaze back at me, the one thing that shows that I'm related to my mother. She died a few years back. I played at her funeral.

I grab my keys and make my way out of the room. The sun is just rising over the suburban DC area. My phone vibrates, and I take it out of my pocket. I smile at the quick text from my long time friend, Ziva David. "Have a great day with the team :)," she texted me. I know she was once on the team and left to rediscover who she is. I am the only person she's in contact with. I guess that comes from knowing her for so long. I've known her longer than my mother did. I spent my final two years of college in Israel, and there I met her and her brother. Ari's long dead now, but knowing all the circumstances I can't say I'm upset by it. I send a quick reply and get on the road.

Tony walked into work with a heavy glance falling on the empty desk. It was probably better for it to stay empty rather than have someone else take it over. He sat down at his own desk and looked over to McGee, busy sending an email to his girlfriend. Tony almost couldn't believe that McGee had a girlfriend. At least he had someone. Gibbs was already at his desk surprisingly enough. He took a swig of coffee. "When's the new girl getting here?" Tony asked as Gibbs set the coffee back down.

"She's not really new. Ever since she turned 24 she's been with NCIS. She should be here soon," Gibbs explained. No more than two minutes later the elevator doors opened and a smiling young woman walked off. Long, dark brown waves flowed behind her. She wore a grey sweater and a simple black skirt. She was beautiful with turquoise eyes. Something about her seemed so familiar but Tony couldn't place it. "Hey there, Josie, it's good to see you on time," Gibbs welcomed. The woman, Josie, just smiled and laughed.

"Jethro, I'm a few minutes late as always," she smiled as she sat her things down at the empty desk. Tony tensed up a bit but quickly forced himself to relax.

"Well, for you it's on time. Boys, this is Josephine. I'll be right back," Gibbs announced as he stood to leave. He patted Josephine's shoulder as he left. Josie looked at her phone and smirked. Great, even she possibly is with someone, Tony couldn't help but think.

"You two can call me whatever you want by the way," Josie explained. "Just don't call me by my last name." McGee stood to introduce himself.

"I'm Tim McGee, but you can call me McGee. What is your last name anyways? Gibbs didn't say," McGee politely inquired.

"Oh, it's Sheppard. It's nice to meet you McGee," Josie said. Tony stood slowly, his mind reeling. Sheppard was a name he knew and almost hated now.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Jenny Sheppard would you?" Tony asked slowly. She innocently looked at Tony, almost like a school girl.

"Gibbs didn't tell you?" she asked. Her voice was a bit quieter, her eyes saddened by something.

"No, what should he have told us?" McGee asked. Josephine sighed and looked down.

"Jenny was my mother," she quietly remarked.

**A/N: This idea sort of just popped into my head when I was watching Ziva leave. That was a tough thing to watch. I still want to cry to be honest. Ha, anyways, this is one I'm putting up just to expand what I write. I want to show more of my ideas than just those dealing with the Parker series, so I decided why not? Why not use some ideas I've had that might just be good? Enjoy and LEAVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
